


Interrupted

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Desk Sex, F/F, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 20:43:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3222827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josephine spends far too much time in her office, working well into the night, and Leliana intends to stop her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interrupted

Josephine scribbles furiously across the vellum, the sharp scratching noises of the quill filling the otherwise quiet office. The hour is late; the open curtains offer only the barest hint of moonlight through the cloudy sky, and the beeswax candle on her desk is nearly burned to the bottom. Josephine sighs in frustration and rubbed her knuckles blearily across her eyes, unconcerned about the smudged eyeliner. Allegiances were a delicate process, and Josephine is nothing if not enthralled by the complexity of politics and law, but she’s been going through this contract for three hours, poring over the details of the agreement and searching for any unwanted clauses.

Even without her exhaustion, Josephine would probably still miss the ripple in the air in front of her, and jumps as a shapely figure materialises.

“Maker’s breath, Leliana, you startled me. I believe I asked you to stop doing that, please.”

Leliana pushes her hood back. “Are you aware of the hour, Josie?” Her eyebrows draw together. “Were you even planning on sleeping? Actually, wait, don’t answer that. I don’t want to know.”

“The merchant princes of Antiva are as serious about their contracts as they are manipulative, and if I don’t examine this trade agreement carefully, the Inquisition may inadvertently agree to bid them favours for the next five generations,” she leans back against her chair, hands once again rubbing at her eyes. “Or something equally horrifying.”

Leliana steps forward, extending a hand. “Come, you work too much, and you need a break.”

Josephine looks as if she were about to protest, but gives in, rising from her chair reluctantly and stepping around the desk into Leliana’s inviting arms. She sighs, content and grateful to feel Leliana’s warmth around her, and tilts her head, leaning in for a kiss.

She had meant for a slow kiss, a gentle one, but Leliana cups the back of her neck and crushes their lips together, conveying the concern she didn’t voice aloud. Josephine complies, allowing herself to be held tightly, and curls her hands into the soft fabric of Leliana’s cowl.

Leliana, though an archer who has stayed out of combat to work from the shadows as the Divine’s Left Hand for many years, still possesses surprising strength. She demonstrates as much, letting out a needy growl before shoving the stacks of papers aide, mindful of the still-burning candle, and then lifting Josephine by the waist and setting her on the desk. Josephine squeals and then covers her mouth, embarrassed.

“A warning would have been nice! Maker save me from the day you actually scare me to an early grave.”

“No time for that,” is all Leliana says, before swiftly unclasping her heavy necklace, setting it aside, and then untying the scarf around her neck and tossing it haphazardly. So much for her Orlesian silk. Leliana’s eyes, the same blue as the beach waters of Antiva, gleams with determination in the candlelight, a playful smirk dancing across her lips. Before Josephine can question why, Leliana makes quick work of the buttons lining the front of her blouse and then pushes the slippery garment, along with the cerulean vest, off her shoulders. Josephine catches on, wiggling out of the sleeves and letting her clothes hang off the cinch of fabric around her waist. She licks her lips, excited, and smirks when she sees Leliana follow the movement with her eyes.

Leliana leans in and kisses her again, more desperate this time, before quickly descending, peppering kisses along her jaw, down her neck, and onto her chest. Deft hands begin massaging her breasts, and Josephine leans back on her palms, glad for the support of the desk. Her eyes squeeze shut when she feels the first touch of tongue and hot breath against a nipple, hissing sharply as Leliana begins alternating between quick flicks and swirls of her tongue.

Josephine throws her head back, trying to keep her moans quiet. Before she can ask for more, however, Leliana draws the other nipple between her lips and _bites_ , and a loud, hoarse groan escapes from Josephine’s open lips.

“Careful, Josie, lest someone hear you,” Leliana grins, looking up at her.

“Please, as if that isn’t exactly what you wa—ahh …” Josephine trails off when Leliana continues her ministrations—lick, lick, suck, bite, lick, repeat—all the while her hands continue groping and squeezing in a languid rhythm.

“Sweet, loving Andraste, you’re such an insufferable tease,” she chokes out, and reopens her eyes to find Leliana’s face before hers. Once again, her mouth is covered by a pair of soft lips, slightly swollen, and licks eagerly into the open mouth, hot and slick, twirling her tongue with Leliana’s and then running it along smooth teeth. Leliana digs her fingers into Josephine’s hair, pulling out the braids and letting the pins fall onto the desk unnoticed.

The thick black locks cascade down her back, wavy from the braids. “I wish you’d let your hair down more,” Leliana murmurs. “You look lovely. Softer.” She combs through the strands, top to bottom, massaging Josephine’s scalp as she does so, and Josephine feels then tension ease away.

They resume kissing, nipping and sucking, and Josephine tries to gain control but fails, giving in when Leliana uses her free arm to grab Josephine around the waist to pull her closer. Josephine allows her tongue to be pushed back as Leliana dominates, nipping at Josephine’s bottom lip in between kisses. Small breathless gasps slip past Josephine’s lips whenever they part for half-seconds, relentless, and Leliana lets out a growl of want in return. Josephine lifts her hips up, eager and willing, when Leliana tugs at her breeches and slides them off, tossing them to the side. She shivers, giddy with excitement and arousal.

“Don’t be so impatient, Josie.” Josephine huffs in response, and Leliana lets out a teasing laugh hinted with smugness.

Once her breeches and smallclothes are somewhere on the tiled stone floor, wrinkles be damned, Leliana drops to her knees and begins licking a trail up Josephine’s legs this time, rough tongue swiping up her calves, sucking behind her knees, along the inside of her thighs. Josephine can feel her wetness beginning to leak onto the polished mahogany of her desk and only has a moment to mentally fret before Leliana bites the sensitive skin of her inner left thigh, causing her to yelp.

“Leliana,” she snaps, indignant. “Honestly!”

An amused chuckle. “I do so enjoy it when you’re noisy.”

Leliana runs her hands up Josephine’s legs, ankles to thighs, the pads of her fingertips rough from bowstrings, pecking kisses as she goes. Josephine watches her and whines impatiently, once again, and Leliana concedes, leaning in between Josephine’s thighs, pushing back the hood carefully and swiping her tongue across the sensitive clitoris, bottom to top. She moans appreciatively, the fingers of one hand reaching out to tangle with Leliana’s short, strawberry locks.

Leliana continues licking up and down, side-to-side, maintaining a constant pace despite Josephine’s increasingly desperate whimpering, fingers curling tighter around silky hair.

“Stop teasing me, Leliana, or I swear to Andraste I will—” Whatever blasphemous exclamation she was about to say is lost when Leliana reaches up and slides two fingers into her mouth, blocking off her words, and she immediately starts slurping and sucking without needing to be told. No longer delaying, Leliana pulls her hand back down and slides her fingers inside Josephine in one fluid movement, aided by the slick and sticky wetness that accumulated and smeared along her skin. Josephine pants as skilled fingers push in and out, incessant, rubbing against the sensitive, spongy pouch along the front wall of her vagina. Her body jerks and writhes, moans escaping freely now, matching the quickening rhythm of Leliana’s fingers and tongue. Leliana moans along with her, and Josephine catches the movement of Leliana’s free hand in the corner of her eye before it disappears behind the front flap of Leliana’s robe, metal links clinking quietly, and down her breeches.

Josephine’s muscles are straining, the build-up nearly reaching its tipping point, her moans becoming littered with pleas for ‘more’ and ‘faster’. Leliana quickens her pace, tongue moving in flicks and swirls on the swollen and protruding clitoris, fingers rubbing furiously, and Josephine feels a twist in her stomach as her inner walls clench around Leliana’s still pumping fingers, and she needs to come _now_ , it’s too much, it’s too much—

Leliana wraps her plush lips around Josephine’s clitoris and _sucks_ , teeth grazing ever so slightly along the bottom of the swollen bud, and Josephine feels a shock of pleasure-pain shoot up her spine before she shrieks, body convulsing along with the waves of her orgasm. Her heels slam against the front of the desk, adding more noise on top of the groans crawling up her throat, but she pays no mind to it. Right now, all she knows is pleasure and bliss and the luscious warmth of Leliana’s lips and tongue against her skin, stroking moistly, and she shudders as her orgasm subsides.

Eventually, the sensations become too much, and Josephine grabs Leliana by the elbows, pulling her up until they’re face-to-face. Leliana leans on her for support, knees sore from kneeling for so long.

“Oh Maker, I was too loud, wasn’t I? What if someone heard us?”

“You really don’t know what time it is, do you?” Leliana rubs a thumb across her cheek, careful not to smear any fluids, and smiles. “Don’t worry about it, Josie.”

Josephine tugs their mouths together, one hand wrapping around the base of Leliana’s skull. She can taste her own sweet-sourness on Leliana’s lips, not entirely unpleasant. She reaches out to reciprocate when she sees Leliana pull her hand out from under her robes, but Leliana swats her away.

“Let’s take this to your quarters, shall we? The stone tiles are bloody cold,” Leliana complains. “And it’s too dark to see your exquisite face.”

She blushes, but then retorts, “Oh? And here I thought you were the one who claimed that I, what was it, ‘spend so much time in this horrid office that I probably sleep down here too’?”

“Well,” Leliana smirks, sliding her hands across Josephine’s ribs and around her back, enjoying the smooth Orlesian silk, “I was thinking we could try out that new plush Fustian velvet bedspread Dorian gave me last week.” At Josephine’s confused but delighted look, she says, “He claims it was a gift for the favour we did with the Venatori agents. He also requests that I put it to good use with ‘our feisty ambassador’.”

“Well, I _never_ —“

“ _And_ ,” Leliana continues, “I already took the liberty of laying it out for us.”

Josephine looks thrilled. “All right, let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was unbeta'd and entirely self-indulgent. It was also my first time writing smut. Sorry, and thanks for reading!


End file.
